


Poemas & Pensamentos

by Grandsz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Love Confessions, Love Poems, vent - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandsz/pseuds/Grandsz
Summary: Só um lugar que eu criei com o intuito de postar alguns poemas e pensamentos que eu crio, com o objetivo de me fazer sentir melhor sobre algumas coisas





	Poemas & Pensamentos

**Author's Note:**

> Se você está lendo isso, oi. Sei que sou péssimo em escrever essas paradas, e eu não quero melhorar, só to postando essas paradas pra tentar colocar os sentimentos pra fora e lidar com eles de uma maneira saudável.
> 
> Tenha um ótimo dia!

Você pra mim, é como um sol  
Tao bela e cheia de vida  
No meio da tempestade, um faról  
Nas profundezas do mar, uma ninfa

Olhando pra ti do canto da visão   
Meu coração dispara e meus olhos dilatam  
Não sei oque acontece com minhas pernas e mãos   
Trêmulas e geladas, quietas não param

Talvez eu já esteja morto  
Admirando um anjo, prestes a me julgar  
Caso eu seja mandado para o inferno,  
Eu só queria que você fosse um anjo caído, capaz de me amar

Esquecer os seus deveres como um Arcanjo   
Mensageira de Deus e protetora dos humanos  
Aproveitar a benção do Senhor ao meu lado  
Que ideia idiota, influenciada pelos meus pecados

Não posso criticar Deus por te criar assim  
Só posso agradecer a ele por tu existir  
Mesmo que, com apenas um olhar ou um sorriso  
Tenha o poder para facilmente me destruir

Caída na Terra, com presença celestial  
Aquecendo minha vida sem nem ligar pra mim  
Minhas desilusões me controlam, afinal  
Mesmo que não existam, me colocam pra dormir

Casos e encontros, falsos em ideologia  
Beijos e carícias, inexistentes em sua teologia  
Gemidos e suspiros, cegados por meus pecados  
Noites sem descanso, imaginando todos esses falsos cenários 

Meus pulmões se paralisam  
Alvéolos não absorvem oxigênio o suficiente   
Centímetros de distância entre nossos corpos  
A cada inspiração, de paixão, me sinto mais doente

Coração dói com a força das batidas  
Sofrendo em sua presença a mais óbvia arritmia  
Ventrículos e átrios louvando seu nome  
Clamando sua pele colada na minha

Minha pele que queima e nela bolhas formam  
Suas mãos, quentes como um lapso solar  
Torram minha epiderme e conexões nervosas  
Uma assinatura breve, dizendo a quem pertenço 

Exaustão em meus ossos e suor nos meus poros  
Me levando pra baixo, me prendendo ao chão   
Com um sorriso teu, cheio de preocupação   
Com coragem renovada peço socorro, levantando e balançando a mão 

No fim, sem nexo ou verdade   
Nossa relação é a mesma de sempre  
Meus sentimentos nao quebram a tensão superficial   
E continuamos nesse vazio sem calor ou amor  
Presos num ciclo dessa crise emocional 

Só queria que isso mudasse  
Estou ficando impaciente   
Esse jogo de gato e rato sem vencedor  
Um fogo que persiste sem estar quente

No fim, vou apostar minhas chances  
Tudo ou nada, é a minha escolha  
No fim, é a única língua que sei falar   
Mesmo que eu só queira beijar a sua

Uma bola de sentimentos, prestes a explodir  
Combustão instantânea, acometendo meu ser  
Fiz a minha escolha, agora espero a sua  
Você ao meu lado, é tudo que preciso ter

Boa sorte pra nós   
Ou alguma coisa assim  
Olhando para seus olhos, me sinto paralisado  
Mesmo que te ame, continuo apenas uma estatua de marfim.

Experiências são experiências   
Tentativas são tentativas  
Trazendo amor e ódio   
Em ambas corretas medidas

Uma declaração de amor  
Pra aquela que eu mais odeio  
Eu amo cenários falsos de dor  
Amo oque éramos antes dos erros

Uma declaração de ódio   
Pra aquela que eu mais amo  
Eu odeio oque sinto por você   
Odeio oque no fim nos tornamos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bla bla bla, amor é uma merda pra aqueles que nunca sentiram na pele, ou algo assim, i guess.


End file.
